


虎皮猫

by HumanObserver



Series: CT的宠物世界 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 李永钦捡了一只猫回家ooc ooc ooc除梯以外还有少量96姐妹日常互扯头花
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, 囧疼, 梯
Series: CT的宠物世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030368
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章纯养猫

李永钦抱了只猫回家。

那天李永钦加班到晚上九点，做了半个月的项目突然被组长要求改掉，心里演练了一百遍把手里的咖啡倒在组长头上，但还是只能忍着脾气给组长陪笑脸，和同事加班改项目。走出公司大门的时候电话响了，李永钦本来就因为挑刺的组长心情暴躁，看都没看就挂掉了。走到路边拦了部的士回公寓。

下了的士，心情也平复了大半，扯松领带进了楼下便利店买零食。

猫就是这时候凑过来的。是虎皮猫，明明是街上的流浪猫，但是一点也不瘦，走起路来肩胛骨一耸一耸的，看着很凶。这猫气势汹汹地走过来，到李永钦脚边却只是蹭了蹭他裤腿，随即坐下了。

“我没东西给你吃。”李永钦低头瞟了那猫一眼，径直走进了便利店。在便利店了逛了两圈，手里只多了一包薯片，打算结账的时候往玻璃门那边看了一眼，那猫正趴在门边慢条斯理地舔自己的爪子，发现自己在看它以后懒洋洋地坐起来，尾巴轻轻拍了拍地面，打了个哈欠。

李永钦翻了个白眼，在店员给他捞关东煮的时候内心小小地挣扎了一下，最终走到冰柜旁边拿了包鸡胸肉，还不忘让店员热一下。

“快吃。”李永钦穿着西装很没形象地蹲在公寓楼旁的街角，把鸡胸肉的包装打开喂猫。那猫闻了那包鸡胸肉好几次才下嘴。

“没毒的，你居然还有脸嫌弃。”伸手去戳虎皮猫的脑袋，被它反过来蹭了蹭手心。李永钦的坏心情好像被这只猫蹭走了，他忍不住多摸了几下猫的脊背，看着它把鸡胸肉吃完以后躺到地上，翻身向自己露出肚皮。“你倒是容易收买。”李永钦嘴上埋汰它，但还是伸手去摸它软软的肚皮，心情好像真的变好了。

摸够了以后他站起来，拍掉手上的猫毛，开门上楼，那猫居然就这么跟上来了；撑着单元门要它出去，那猫就坐在楼梯上看着他，像在等他带路。李永钦没办法，越过那只猫走回公寓，一路上都被跟着，钥匙刚扭开门那猫就窜进了家里，自作主张地钻进了来不及扔的快递箱里。

“出去，谁让你进来的，不要吃了肉就得寸进尺。”李永钦把猫从纸箱里捞出来，刚想丢出去发现钱锟站在门口。

“你来干嘛？”

“不接我电话，来看看你是不是死了。”

“没死，看到了吧，现在走吧，顺便把这猫带走。”

李永钦说完就把猫往钱锟怀里塞，还试图关门，一番搏斗的结果是钱锟和猫都进了家里。

钱锟听李永钦讲完这只猫的来历：“这猫这么喜欢你，你不如留着它算了。”

“我干嘛留着它？”

“你不老是闲家里太冷清吗？有只猫也省得你老是使唤我过来。”

“谁逼你了，爱来不来。”李永钦踢了钱锟一脚，转头去看那只猫，那只猫很识相地趴在没有地毯的地板上，眯着眼睛休息。

“……”

第二天李永钦还是带着猫去体检办领养手续了。

“所以这猫叫什么？”

“Johnny”

“哈？李永钦你认真的吗？”电话里钱锟好像还打翻了什么，看来真的很惊讶。

“认真的啊，不觉得挺合适的吗？”

“……你开心就好。”

今天照样要加班改项目，组长还是那样厚脸皮地在他工位上指指点点，李永钦用余光看看咖啡杯，庆幸杯子是空的。午休的时候在茶水间里泡咖啡，购物车里一大堆猫砂、猫粮、猫爬架，李永钦划着看了几眼把东西下单了。

隔天东西到货了，李永钦中午抽空给钱锟发消息。

[锟哥~~~今晚来我家吃饭吗~~~]

[李永钦你有话直说。]

[快递到了，今天下班去帮我搬。]

[……滚]

回家一开门，Johnny就坐在门口等他们，还是那副慢条斯理的样子，快递放到地上凑上去闻，还拿爪子扒拉。

“你猫鼻子挺灵，盒子没拆就知道去扒拉猫粮。”钱锟站在茶几前面擦汗，帮李永钦搬了几个大箱子，他现在很想和李永钦干一架，奈何真的累得不行。

“人家有名字的好吗，请叫他Johnny。”李永钦头也不抬，蹲在猫旁边拆快递。Johnny坐在他脚边，一直蹭他裤管。

有了Johnny以后李永钦的生活明显规律了很多。下班了以后会第一时间回家喂猫，Johnny也是难得一见的乖猫，平时也不闹腾，还很黏李永钦；每天下班都能看到Johnny趴在门口脚垫那里睡觉，开门了就抬起头向他喵一声，并不挪动位置，等李永钦进屋了又围着他脚边转，睡觉的时候一定要爬到他床上，窝在床位，因为个头真的不小，就算蜷成一团存在感也很高，有时候把Johnny抱回猫窝后也会爬回来，拱进李永钦怀里。早上起床了会跟着坐在食盆前等他喂，吃完了就坐在原地舔毛，目送李永钦去上班。

不得不说真的被Johnny治愈了。

“最近心情很好啊，找男人了吗？”钱锟看着边哼小曲边泡咖啡的人揶揄道，李永钦慢条斯理地喝了口咖啡：“就我那个破组长，我哪有时间找男人。”

“你项目不是忙完了吗？还没时间出去玩吗？”

“周末要带Johnny体检”

“对你家猫还真上心。”

“说多少次了它叫Johnny，能不能叫他名字。”

“这名字太像人了，叫不出口。”

李永钦又去踢钱锟，钱锟躲开后迅速地溜出了茶水间，走前还不忘端走泡好的茶。

李永钦原地无语了一会儿，回去上班了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章在忙着体检喝咖啡

徐英浩今天上班遇到了很有趣的事，他遇到了一只和自己同名的猫。

他在一家宠物医院做兽医，这家医院很小，员工也就几个人，他有时候会直接在前台坐着，宠物主人来了以后自己带他们进去。徐英浩很喜欢动物，“喜欢动物的人都不是坏人”，他老是和他的朋友们说：“动物的感情是很纯粹的，人在动物面前都会变得简单”。

今天上班的时候，他坐在前台整理之前的表格；猫主人把那只猫从包里抱出来：“我送它来做体检。”

徐英浩把表格翻到空白的一页，把表格上的问题一一念出来，然后填上去，填到最后，他问：“好的，最后一个问题，请问先生您的猫叫什么呢？”

“Johnny。”

“Johnny？”

“对，”李永钦长叹一口气，小声嘀咕“怎么人人都要怀疑一次我猫的名字。”

徐英浩听到他这么说，突然笑得很灿烂：“先生误会啦，只是我也叫Johnny，好巧。”然后把填好的表格递给李永钦签名。李永钦狐疑地瞟了他一眼，低头签名，然后抱着Johnny跟他进了体检的房间里。

“Johnny很健康哦，而且看起来好像还能长大一点的样子。”

还能长啊？再大只一点床都要没地方睡了。李永钦突然感到一阵头疼，所以当初为什么要心血来潮把它捡回家？虽然心里这么想着，但还是摸了摸Johnny的头，笑着和它说：“没生病就好。”

徐英浩对李永钦的第一印象其实是觉得他有点刻薄，说话的语气也很强势，眼尾上扬着，看着别人的时候总会让人想到捕猎中的猫科动物；现在看到李永钦摸着Johnny的脑袋逗它玩，徐英浩心里一片柔软，看到这种温情的场面总是会让他心情变得很好。

“喜欢动物的都不是坏人。”徐英浩又想起了这句话。

李永钦在咖啡店里等他的咖啡，烦人的组长被公司调走了，新上任的组长是个很能干的女人，除了办事利落，还不会老是对他指指点点。李永钦为了庆祝他的解放，专门在午休的时候跑下来买咖啡喝。不巧的是今天咖啡店做活动，队伍都快排到街上了，等得久了他有点烦躁，店里的空气也变得闷热起来，他干脆推门出去等。

明明旧组长被调走是一件值得开心的事，但是今天却莫名不顺。早上Johnny表现得很反常，不管是猫粮还是罐头都不理不睬的，趴在猫爬架上也没什么精神，下班回家要还是这样可能还得送它去宠物医院看看，而因为早上Johnny的状况，上班又错过了地铁，搞得他在迟到前的最后一刻才踏进办公室，还好旧组长被叫去处理调职的事情，没有被人抓到，不然肯定又要被人一顿说。偏偏今天钱锟又出差了，憋了一肚子气不知和谁说。

李永钦手指划着手机屏幕，社交软件的红点被一个个点掉，但是里面的内容却一点没看进脑子里。

突然感觉面前的光被挡住了，抬头看去，发现之前给Johnny体检的医生站在他面前对着他笑。

“Hello，还记得我吗？”在他呆住的一小段时间里，徐英浩先说话了：“是给Johnny体检的那个Johnny哦。”说完又被自己逗笑了，又开始独自笑得很灿烂。

李永钦礼貌地回了个微笑，还没来得及开口，徐英浩又说：“你是要买咖啡吗？这家店看起来人很多的样子，我知道一家更好的咖啡店，要来吗？”太阳照在他肩膀上，看起来暖洋洋的。

明明咖啡店的小票就夹在手机和手掌之间，只需要拿出来挥一挥就可以拒绝这场邀约，但李永钦却没有任何这样的想法，顺从地把手机夹着小票放进裤兜里，毫不犹豫地放弃了已经付了钱的那杯咖啡，点头答应了他。为什么呢？李永钦走在徐英浩旁边的时候思考着，自己好像很容易和Johnny这个名字妥协，从Johnny的零食加餐，到现在这个Johnny的咖啡，好像和Johnny这名字过不去了。

徐英浩带着他钻进一条小巷子，很隐蔽的一家小店，座位都只有四个；徐英浩看起来和老板认识的样子，很随意地坐到桌子前面，还顺便帮李永钦拉开椅子，示意他坐下。

“是我朋友开的一家店，不是打广告哦，咖啡真的很好喝。”

李永钦看了看手表，午休还剩一个小时，他还有时间慢慢喝完一杯咖啡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进家门了！

徐英浩看起来和店主真的很熟的样子，点完单后熟门熟路地走到柜台后面开始帮忙做咖啡。李永钦坐在座位上等着他的咖啡，徐英浩背对着他在机器前忙碌，卫衣的袖子被卷到手肘处，隐隐露出一点黄色，是纹身吗？好像是向日葵。李永钦心不在焉地摆弄着桌子上的摆件，余光一直在观察徐英浩：

原来他是这么高大的吗？在宠物医院的时候一直都弯着腰对着Johnny，说话也是，大概是职业习惯，和自己对话时候也像是对小动物一样。他的肩膀也很宽，卫衣领子露出他被剃得很整齐的发尾。李永钦意识到徐英浩有种奇怪的能力，能让人无条件地信任他；他又想到徐英浩替他拉开椅子，看起来很无意识的一个行为，像逐渐收紧的网一样让人陷进他的魅力里，不知不觉就开始想要亲近他了。

徐英浩端着两杯咖啡走过来，放了一杯到他面前，还不忘把杯耳转到他右手边。注意到李永钦在看他的纹身，徐英浩坐下后很大方地拉起袖子向李永钦展示他的纹身，一朵小向日葵，黄色的，在手臂上只占据了很小的一处皮肤，“很可爱吧，我也这么觉得。”

徐英浩笑得很灿烂，李永钦原本不是一个很爱笑的人，在徐英浩面前却总是止不住上翘的嘴角，被他的开朗感染的后果就是不知不觉地敞开心扉。

李永钦不是一个很爱诉苦的人，但是面对徐英浩的时候心里不再设防，把最近的不顺一股脑地倒了出来，徐英浩没怎么说话，只是静静地听着。

很自然地聊到了Johnny，当然是指家里的猫。

“Johnny今早好像不是很舒服，没什么胃口也没什么精神，最喜欢的零食也不吃。”

“我可以去你家帮你看看，Johnny的身体状况应该只是小问题。”徐英浩捧着咖啡杯，过长的袖子盖住半个手掌。

“不好麻烦你吧，我晚点带它去医院就好。”

“没关系啦，我今天本来就休息，打算在这里消磨到晚上再走的来着，你下班来找我吧。”

稀里糊涂地答应下来了，李永钦走回公司的时候路过了原本那家咖啡店，人群已经散得差不多了，被他抛弃的那杯咖啡孤零零地被放在柜台上，李永钦等红灯的时候看见了它，然后想起了口袋里的小票，看也没看就揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶里。

下班以后李永钦如约去找徐英浩，带着他回了家。

Johnny照常趴在门口等着他，看到徐英浩跟在李永钦后面，扭头就钻进了沙发底下。李永钦抓了半天没能把它抓出来，他有点尴尬，徐英浩反而很自在，坐在饭厅的椅子上看着李永钦忙活。

“其实Johnny应该没什么问题，厨房里的碗已经空掉了，可能只是早上胃口不好。”

顺着徐英浩的手看过去，是Johnny空空如也的猫碗，一点也没剩。

现在李永钦更尴尬了，把人请到家里却发现是虚惊一场，坐了五分钟，连猫都没见到，难道要让他就这么走了吗？

徐英浩若无其事地站起来，“既然Johnny没事，我就先走了”，还不忘去沙发前面，弯腰和Johnny道别：“Johnny，Johnny要走啦。”然后拍了下李永钦肩膀，开门准备出去。

“等等，你要不和我们吃个饭吧？”李永钦拉住门，不好意思地挠了挠头。

李永钦在做饭的时候徐英浩很自然地凑了过来，“有什么能帮你的吗？我料理还是很不错的哦。”

“不用啦，你去坐着吧，把你叫过来也挺不好意思的。”

徐英浩也很听话，离开了厨房。

李永钦做完饭，看到徐英浩坐在沙发上，Johnny已经不怕他了，趴在他腿边睡觉，徐英浩挠着Johnny后颈，看到李永钦出来以后对他笑了一下，嘴唇像猫一样两端上翘。

不知为何，李永钦觉得这个笑容很亲切，仿佛徐英浩已经在自己家里呆了很久，这只是一个恰巧轮到他做饭的晚上，而徐英浩只是照常等待着晚餐。

徐英浩大概真的有什么魔力，李永钦觉得自己陷进去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进展很慢是因为我码字慢又不愿意攒着一起发……磕头orz


End file.
